


Gravestones

by JJGrace42



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Depression, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 17:35:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11257632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJGrace42/pseuds/JJGrace42
Summary: He knew he had to keep moving on, he had to keep living. If not for himself, he had to do it for them. But in the years following the Kyuubi Attack, things only continued to stack up against him. Suffering, after all, was an old friend of his. And it didn't want him to be lonely. One-shot.





	Gravestones

**Author's Note:**

> This is a small one-shot that follows Kakashi in the years after the Kyuubi Attack. People often forget that there's a lot he had to suffer through alone because he had no one at that point, really. This is a one-shot and it can be taken as AU or canonically compliant. Read, enjoy, and review!
> 
> DISCLAIMER: Naruto is owned by Kishimoto-sensei. If I owned Naruto, there would be a lot more Kakashi.
> 
> I give you Gravestones.

“Today’s the first mission I’ve taken since you died, Minato-sensei.”

It felt awkward, talking to what was essentially thin air. After all, he couldn’t see them. He wasn’t even sure if they could hear him. But that didn’t particularly matter. He stood a few feet away, staring at the Stone from behind the slits in his ANBU mask.

“It’s been just a week. Sandaime-sama didn’t want to keep us out of the field. He was afraid doing so would let the other Hidden Villages know just how much we suffered from the Kyuubi.”

There was no answer. Not that he had really expected one.

“Naruto’s in the orphanage and Hokage-sama said it’s better if... I’m not seen with him. But he shouldn’t even be there in the first place. You should be here with him. He needs his father, Minato-sensei.”

The wind whistled in reply, but that was it.

“I guess I’ll see you when I get back.”

* * *

 

“It’s been nine months since the Kyuubi Attack. Since I’m on Naruto’s ANBU guard, I got to see him take his first steps today.”

Clearing his throat, he shoved his hands in his pockets and hunched his shoulders.

“Your Clan tried to take your eye back again, Obito. They keep calling meetings with Sandaime-sama and I don’t think they understand that he’s not going to let them do it.”

He chuckled, though it sounded weak.

“Itachi, your little cousin, told me yesterday that he doesn’t mind that I have your eye. He graduated, by the way. Genin at seven.”

He reached out, brushing his fingers across the top of the Stone.

“I’ll see you when I get back.”

* * *

 

“It’s been... about a year and a half since the Attack. Naruto said his first word while I was away on a mission. I think you’d be proud. He said _ramen_.”

He gulped, his—no, Obito’s—Sharingan itching.

“Damn... Got something in my eye.”

A sigh.

“Anyway... Jiraiya-sama stopped by this morning. He’s heading out to take care of his spy network. The other nations have started investigating who the Kyuubi jinchuuriki is, and Jiraiya-sama says he’ll do everything he can to keep them away for as long as he can. He says he doesn’t know when he’s going to get back.”

He could almost hear his sensei’s sarcastic comment about how most of the Sannin’s time would be spent at bathhouses.

“I’ve got a mission near Kirigakure. Sandaime-sama is hoping I can hear something about what’s going on while I’m there.”

A nod.

“I’ll see you when I get back.”

* * *

 

“Three years... Orochimaru’s a traitor, Minato-sensei. I had to help clear out the base Sandaime-sama found.”

His stomach twisted and he could taste bile.

“It’s... sickening. That he was doing it underneath Konoha only makes it worse. But he got away. Would you... Would you have let him get away, Minato-sensei?”

He could almost hear his sensei’s voice in the silence, though there were no real words.

“I’ve got a mission.”

A deep breath.

“I’ll see you when I get back.”

* * *

 

“Seven years.”

He had to force out the next words.

“I’m sorry, Obito. I’m so sorry about your clan. I didn’t know... I thought Itachi was a good Uchiha, like you. I didn’t realize...”

He sighed forcefully.

“I was the ANBU that found Sasuke. I don’t know exactly what was done to him, but whatever it was... he’ll never be the same. Never.”

His hands curled into shaking fists.

“He’s the last one. The last Uchiha, if you don’t count that... _brother_ of his. Sandaime-sama already told me that he wants me to be his sensei when he graduates the Academy. Because of the Sharingan. I told him... Well, I told him I don’t want to be a jonin sensei. That I would be a bad one.”

He shook his head.

“The... Massacre delayed my mission. I guess I need to leave now. I don’t want to be _too_ late.”

He could hear Obito laughing.

“I’ll see you when I get back.”

* * *

 

“It’s been eight years to the day. Naruto’s birthday. He’ll be graduating from the Academy in four years.”

He managed a strained smile, though it was hidden behind his mask. And it wasn’t like anyone was around to see it anyway.

“I wish you could see him. He wears this obnoxious orange jumpsuit and he’s always eating ramen. His favorite is miso, like yours, Minato-sensei. And it’s always _dattebayo_ this and _dattebayo_ that, just like you, Kushina-neechan.”

One long, shaky sigh.

“I... I have a mission.”

He almost felt guilty about requesting it now.

“Sandaime-sama really didn’t want to give it to me... I need it. I don’t think anyone will understand, but...”

He bowed his head, screwing his eyes shut. There were no tears, just pain.

“I’m tired, Obito.”

His voice cracked from exhaustion, and not all of it physical.

“I won’t be coming back this time.”


End file.
